AZ Klaine
by 1ElfGirl1
Summary: One-shots a-z on Klaine ON HIATUS UNTIL I GET THE INSPATION TO WRITE PLEASE SUGGESTION ARE WELCOME
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Maddi here or as you know me as Third Year Hogwarts Dropout

This is my first series so please review on what i can make better

Thanks Bye Bye


	2. A Adorable

Blaine looked up at his younger friend they were doing homework in a clearing in the forest next to their favourite park.  
Blaine had just started noticing Kurt like really noticing him. He noticed the way Kurt would bite his lip when he was nervous or deep in thought, Blaine noticed when Kurt hair was in the sun red would show or how Kurt eyes were nether blue or green they were a mixture of both. Kurt bell like voice brought him voice brought him out of his trance "Blaine can use your iPod I forgot mine?" Kurt used his puppy dog eye against Blaine which made the older boy inside melt like butter "ugh fine but no show tune I'm still trying to figure out how you got them on their"  
"okay" Kurt squealed as he took the iPod from Blaine outstretched hand and he began scrolling though the song as Blaine went back to his science essay.  
"Blaine why are your songs so crap not that's it I'm going on YouTube" Kurt said pretending to be annoyed  
"You wound me Kurt" Blaine said with a pout and fell into the younger lap clutching his heart  
"oh get off me you big baby, ah HA found a song" Kurt said pushing Blaine of his lap and putting Blaine's iPod in the grass between them as the song loaded and Kurt started singing along in his angelic voice

Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Let me know  
Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow  
You just put your lips together  
And you come real close  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Here we go  
the song kept going but Kurt stopped singing and started looking at Blaine " do I have something on my face?" and started rubbing at his pale cheek  
"you don't have anything on your face but do you even know what that songs about?" Blaine said looking a Kurt for an answer  
"Whistling" the younger boy said with an innocent look  
"your adorable you know" Blaine said before thinking and quickly went back to his homework not even remembering what it's about. But he still didn't fall to notice how Kurt's cheek were red for the rest of the afternoon.


	3. B Bus Stop

**Hello Maddi here, (Aka Thrid Year Hogwarts Dropout)**

**Three thing HUGE SHOUT OUT FOR CJHTORCHWOOD, THANK YOU**

**Second I dont own anything (i forgot to put that in the first couplr of chapter **

**Lastly these will be random update sorry im not an organised person  
**

Bus Stop

Blaine POV

I look down at my watch the Dalton Bus was late again that mean I'm going to be stuck her with those annoying New Direction show choir people.

As if it had been planned the bus filled with McKinley had arrived at the stop he watched them one by one as they came out a small brunette with a big nose were s form fitting T-shirt that said nose, a wheel chair boy with a t-shirt that said four eye, a really tall guy with a T-shirt that said cant dance, what weird T-shirt Blaine thought and the Bus started to move away but it quickly stopped and the most beautiful boy Blaine had ever seen came out he had porcelain skin pink plump lip rosy checks and bluey green eyes and was wearing a T-shirt that say like boy

And one thought went though Blaine head "I must get to know this boy"

Blaine bus arrived and he was greeted by his friend Wes, who started babbling on about some performance but Blaine wasn't listening his, thought were still with the porcelain boy.

KHBAKHBAKHBAKHBAKHBA

Kurt POV

"Wait this is my stop!" I yell from the back of the bus jocks try and trip me as I pass I mumble a thanks as I pass the driver he pays me no attention, I walk the short distance to where me friends and brother are waiting.

Then I see him the Dalton academy boy standing over on the other side of the bus stop I can't help myself from staring, he was gorgeous his hair was braking free of it gel imprisonment, he had tanned skin and beautiful hazel eye.

But all to show his bus came and before he knew it Dalton boy was gone. But there was one thought going though Kurt Head "I must get to know that boy"

Then Kurt kept on pretending to listen to whatever Rachel was talking about.


End file.
